Yellow
This article pertains to the two Toads in New Super Mario Bros Wii. For info on the toads in other games, see either here or here. In New Super Mario Bros Wii, there are two Toad characters available, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad. The are two of the four main protagonists, along with Mario and Luigi. They are both playable in 2+ player mode. They can join in the long quest to save Princess Peach. How The Toad's Control The Toads control the same way that the two Mario Bros do. *Controls are for WiiMote horizontally* *Press "2" = Jump *Press & Hold "1" = Run *Press "D-Pad Left & Right" = Walk *Press and Hold "1" next to (ex. barrell, box, POW Block = Carry Item *Shake Wii Remote = Spin Jump *Shake while with Propeller Mushroom = Fly *Press "1" = (w/ item) Throw fireball/iceball The Toads' History These two toads do not have a very detailed history, mainly because they have appeared in 4 games total: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, New Super Mario Bros Wii, and Mario Party 9. Yellow Toad 'New Super Mario Bros Wii' The Yellow Toad in this game is one of the main protagonists. He can join Mario and Luigi on their quest to save the princess in 2+ player mode. In the beginning of the game, he can be seen on the title screen, and in the opening sequence, running after the ship containing Princess Peach. 'Mario Party 9' In Mario Party 9, the Yellow Toad serves a large purpose. He hosts the boards (even story mode). He can also give the players tips and tricks as they go along in mini-games. He also controls the Museum option, where the player can see things that they have unlocked in the game. 'Super Mario Galaxy & Super Mario Galaxy 2' In the Super Mario Galaxy series, the Yellow Toad serves a very minor purpose. He is a part of the Toad Brigade team. He is known to be very sleepy, as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he can be seen in various galaxies, giving the player tips if they happen to walk near him. He does not sleep in this game. 'Abilities' In New Super Mario Bros Wii, he can perform many of the same moves as the Mario brothers can. He can ground pound, spin jump, wall kick, and can run. He can pick up barrels, and ride Yoshis as well. Items can also be picked up by Yellow Toad, such as Mushrooms, Propeller Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Penguin Suits, Stars..etc. When he gets the Fire Flower or Ice Flower, his color will change, and will keep the yellow. (red spots for Fire Flower, and blue for Ice Flower) Blue Toad 'New Super Mario Bros Wii' The Blue Toad is exactly what the Yellow Toad is, only with a different color scheme. He is one of the main protagonists, joining the Mario brothers on their long adventure to save Princess Peach. He is only playable with 2+ players. Blue Toad can be seen on the title screen, as well as in the opening cinematic. 'Mario Party 9' In Mario Party 9, the Blue Toad serves an important purpose as well as the Yellow Toad. He hosts the Mini-Game mode, often rewarding the player for their sucess, and cheering them on as they get closer to achieving their goals. 'Super Mario Galaxy & Super Mario Galaxy 2' In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Blue Toad does not serve a very important purpose. He, along with Yellow Toad, is part of the Toad Brigade team. He is the smartest of the brigade, wearing large glasses. He will give the player tips, often saying them with a technical-type of speech. 'Abilities' In New Super Mario Bros Wii, he is seen to have stats similar to Mario. he can use all jumping techniques, such as Wall Jumping, Spin Jumping, and Ground-Pounding. All of the Power-Ups are available for Toad to use. This toad can also carry items, such as barrels and POW blocks. The Fire Flower and Ice Flower color scheme also effects Blue Toad (red spots for Fire Flower, blue for Ice Flower). The blue will appear as a light blue, since dark blue would blend in to the toad, making it seem like there are no spots at all. Slideshow YToad.png|Yellow Toad 150px-YellowToad2.png|Yellow Toad Jumping 85px-PropellerYT.png|Yellow Toad with Propeller Mushroom 100px-YellowToadLightBlueYoshi.jpg|Yellow Toad and his signature Yoshi 59px-Rvl_mariobrosw_02char_e3.jpg|Yellow Toad carrying Luigi Fireyellowtoad.png|Yellow Toad with Fire Flower 105px-YellowToad_MP9.png|Yellow Toad in Mario Party 9 BToad.png|Blue Toad 140px-BlueToad.png|Blue Toad Jumping 89px-PropellerBT.png|Blue Toad with Propeller Mushroom 120px-Bluepinktoadyoshi.png|Blue Toad and his signature Yoshi Firebluetoad.png|Blue Toad with Fire Flower 120px-MP9MiniGameMode.png|Blue Toad in Mario Party 9